


do i really need another habit like you

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, always-a-girl!Jason, trash this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The two sluttiest people I know and we haven't fucked each other. It's like a <em>crime</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	do i really need another habit like you

When Jay finds him, Roy's about three drinks into a bottle of vodka. It's not his usual drink, but what's _any_ one's usual drink at this hour?

"Harper," Jay says. "Even _I_ don't start this early."

Roy looks up at her from his spot on the floor. There's a couch right behind him, but right now he just feels like being on solid ground. Jay's wearing black skinny jeans and her pink combat boots, and her hair's back in a messy bun. She's been gone since before Roy got home last night, which means she either hasn't slept yet or she slept somewhere else.

"Last week," Roy says, "I saw you eat a bowl of cereal while drinking a beer at seven-thirty in the morning."

Jay rolls her eyes. "That was a _Thursday_. You can't expect anyone to cope with Thursdays."

"Sure," Roy says. Jay takes a seat next to him, grabs the bottle from him and inspects it. "Ugh," she says. "And you went _cheap._ Harper, if you're gonna go off the rails on me, at least be classy about it."

"I'm not," Roy says. "I mean, I just…"

Jay stares him down. Her eyeliner's smudged and she's missing an earring. "Is this about Grayson coming to see you and not, like, begging you to reform the Teen Titans or whatever? Because newsflash, Speedy, your membership kind of expired."

"No," Roy says, but he knows he doesn't sound convincing. It's not _that_. It's only, he figured after Dick being _dead_ for a year or two, he'd maybe have more to say to Roy, more –

"Didn't wanna fuck you, huh?" Jay asks, and Roy snatches the bottle back from her, takes a drink. "It happens to the best of us," she says.

Roy scoffs. "It never happens to _you_ ," he says, and Jay glares at him. "Are you fucking kidding me? I've been trying to hit that for _years_. At least you got to _before_."

Roy laughs. "You did have a pretty adorable crush on him for a while," he says, and Jay elbows his ribs. "Crushes are for twelve-year-olds. I wanted to fuck him."

"Jay, you were _fifteen._ "

"So?" Jay asks. "I still wanted to fuck him. And you. And _Bruce_ …" Jay grins. "Surprise, surprise about who gave in."

"How _is_ the old man, anyway?" Roy asks.

"Still smoking hot," Jay says. "Still an asshole, too."

She gets quiet for a minute, and Roy wants to kick himself in the teeth for getting them on _that_ subject. He didn't want to bring her down to his level, didn't want –

"Sorry," Roy says, and Jay shrugs. She leans her head on his shoulder, and she smells like cigarettes and coffee, shampoo and someone's cologne. She tilts her head, and then Roy feels her breath against him, feels her mouth against his skin.

"Jay?" Roy asks. He turns to look at her, and then she says, "Hey. Kiss me."

"Jay…" Roy starts. He's been good about not letting this happen. It was easier when Kori was here, when Jay would go out and tell them about it later, when it wasn't just _them._ She's walked in on Roy a couple times, now, with some other girl, dark-haired and bright eyed and both of their type, but she'll just say, "Call me if you need help with anything," and walk back out.

He's been _good_ , through jerking off in the shower, listening to _her_ , nearly losing his mind that one time he overheard her on the phone with Bruce –

"Harper," she says. She puts her hands on his shoulders and moves, and then she's in his lap, and the bottle of vodka rolls off somewhere. "Come on," she says. "I won't bite unless you ask nice."

"Jay, we –" he tries, but she doesn't listen, and then she's kissing him, and Roy can't think, can't breathe for a minute until she says, "Kiss me back or I'll kick your ass, Harper," and he does. Her mouth opens against his and he slides his tongue against hers, and she leans closer and sucks on his bottom lip.

He reaches up, grabs for the ponytail holder in her hair and unties it, gets both hands in the dark, messy curls of her hair. She moves against him, digs her nails into his shoulders, and Roy moves his mouth down to her chin, her jaw, kisses a trail down her neck. She's marked up there already but Roy doesn't care, doesn't want to stop touching her.

"Jay," he says. "Jaybird, is this…"

_Okay_ , he means, but she grinds down against him, tightens her thighs against his, gets her hands on the back of his head and presses his face into her skin. "C'mon, Harper," she says. "Fuck me _up_."

Roy shudders, digs his teeth into her collarbone and she lets out a breathy yelp. He grabs her ass with one hand, keeps his other hand on her head to protect her while he pushes her down to the floor. " _There_ you go," Jay says. She licks her lips, reaches for Roy's jeans, but Roy bats her hand away.

"Let me," he says, and she shrugs and lies back down on the floor. Roy kisses her again, licking away strawberry lip balm and cigarettes, then slides his hands under her t-shirt and reaches for her tits.

"Fuck," she says. She pushes up against him, and Roy reaches back to unhook her bra, helps her get her shirt off. Jay grabs Roy's head with both hands and shoves him onto her tits, and he can feel the heel of one of her boots digging into his back when she wraps her leg around him.

"Jesus fuck, Harper," Jay pants when Roy starts sucking on one of her tits while he squeezes the other. "I'm gonna fuck you 'til you can't _see_ ," she says, and he groans around her nipple.

"Can't fuckin' believe you've been holding back on me," Jay says. He kisses between her tits, licks down her stomach until he gets to her jeans. "The two sluttiest people I know and we haven't fucked each other. It's like a _crime_."

Roy laughs against her skin, unbuttons her jeans and tugs them down just enough, exposing the tattoo on her hipbone, the one she told him once that she got well before she died.

("B was pissed," she told him. "I snuck out of school to go get it, and I told him it was that or a piercing.")

Now, Roy grazes his teeth over the tattoo, then peels her jeans down further. She's not wearing panties, and Roy looks up at her, raises an eyebrow.

"What?" she asks. "Like you're _surprised_? I bet – oh, _fuck_ -" she bites out, because Roy leans right in and licks her pussy, grabs her ass again and lifts her to his face.

She's wet for him, and she tastes amazing. Roy licks all over her, getting her even wetter, teething over her clit while he shoves his tongue inside.

"God," Jay says. "Fuckin' knew you wanted me, you fuckin' asshole. Should just make you do this for _hours_." Roy moans in agreement, takes a deep breath of her and then keeps going, swirling his tongue inside of her again and again while she arches up into him.

"You taste good, Jaybird," he says, and it's hard to tell with how flushed she is already but he's sure she blushes. "You gonna want my dick?"

"Fuck you," she says. Her nails scrape his scalp when she pushes him back into her. "You _know_ I do. Get your fingers in me, too, Harper, I'm not shy."

Roy chuckles into her, slurps at the lips of her pussy when he moves just enough to make room for his fingers.

"God, yeah," Jay says. She backs into his fingers and he sucks harder at her clit. "Jesus, I used to fuck myself _stupid_ thinking about you and Grayson."

Roy moans into her, and Jay adds, "You and Kori, too. Fuck, man."

He's going to have bootprints on his back from the way Jay's gripping him, and he takes his other hand off Jay's ass to reach down for his dick. He's so hard just from the taste of her, sweet and hot for him, and he has to squeeze himself when she says, "Harder, Roy, fuck me like you _mean_ it."

Roy moves his fingers faster, gives her a third finger, and pretty soon Jay shudders and comes hard, fucking herself into him as she does. He doesn't let up though, just reaches up and plays with her tits while he gets her off again with his mouth, licking at her until she shoves him back.

"That's cute," she teases, thumbing at Roy's wet mouth. He sucks on her thumb while she untangles her legs from around his back. She pulls her legs almost all the way back to her head to unlace her boots – fucking _Batkids_ \- and she then she asks, "You ready?"

"God, yeah," Roy says. He sits up, helps her tug her jeans down. He scoots forward and kisses her, slides his hands up her chest. "Jesus, Jaybird, your tits are amazing."

She laughs while she works his belt open. "You wanna come on them?" she asks, and Roy's brain actually short-circuits for at least twenty seconds while he whimpers in response.

"I'll interpret that as yes," she says. "Pants off, babe." Roy pushes his jeans off, and Jay laughs and says, "Well, at least one of us is wearing my underwear."

"Shut up," Roy says. "Maybe they were Kori's."

"Bullshit," Jay says. She drags the panties down, says, "Kori wouldn't know what to do with underwear."

And, well, she's kind of got him on that one. "I'm flattered, really," she says.

"Hey, it's only fair," Roy says. "You steal half of my shirts."

"Only because they look better on me."

"And because you're too lazy to do laundry."

"I think you've got laziness confused with saving the world."

"Sure," Roy says, but then he can't say much else, because that's Jay's hand on his _dick_ , and then, jesus fucking christ, that's her _mouth_ , just for a second, just –

"Just wanted a taste," she says, winking up at him before she lies back down on the floor. "C'mon, Harper."

If Roy's honest, he's thought about this a lot. Thought about taking his time with Jay, thought about her riding his dick, thought about a million different things that could take hours. But when it comes down to it he's so impatient, needs so much to just get _inside_ her –

And he knows, now, that there's time for all those other things, too.

He puts his hands on Jays hips and flips her over, and when she gets on her hands and knees for him he moves forward and pushes inside of her.

" _Fuck_ ," Roy says, at the same time that Jay says his name, one drawn-out, throaty syllable. She's still so warm, so wet, and Roy would stay like this if he didn't need to come so fucking bad.

"Come on," Jay says, and Roy moves, pulls her into him and then back again as he starts to fuck her hard, fast, his balls slapping against her ass, her tits bouncing with each jolt of their hips.

He can feel his heart pounding, can hear them both panting, and he gets on his knees and drags her up onto him even closer so her back is pressed to his chest. He kisses her neck, her back, bites the tattoo on her shoulder blade, the one they got together. Then he puts two of his fingers in her mouth and lets her suck on them before he brings them down to her pussy to rub at her clit. 

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck _me_ ," she keeps saying while he lifts her up and bounces her, and when he feels her squeeze him tight again he can't take it anymore, knows he's going to come soon. He pulls her off of him gently, sets her back down on the floor.

She reaches for him again once she's there though, leans up and slurps some of the precome off his dick, tasting both of them, before she settles back down and pushes her tits together for him.

"Jesus, you're a fucking tease," he says, and she laughs says, "You're one to talk, asshole. Now come on my tits."

"Fuck," Roy says. He pushes his dick between her tits, sliding it up and down, making a mess. "God, Jay, I –" he starts, but she shushes him, reaches back and cups his balls, and it's not much longer before he's coming hard, so hard he swears he blacks out for a couple of seconds.

"Ugh," Jay says. "I said come on my tits, not my hair, you fucking dirtbag."

Roy laughs helplessly, collapses onto her and starts to clean her up, lapping at her tits, moving up to catch the couple of drops under her neck.

"Tickles," she says, but he keeps licking her until long after he's gotten everything, until she shoves him away and says, "I gotta shower some dumbass's come outta my hair. Go find us something good to watch on Netflix and make me a drink."

"What happened to it being too early for that?" Roy calls after her.

"Please," Jay says. "It must be at _least_ ten o'clock by now."


End file.
